


Swear

by Val_Creative



Series: 100DaysofProblematic [31]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blood, Blood Magic, Bottom Dean, Canon Era, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Flirting, Humor, Hurt Dean Winchester, Incest, M/M, POV Sam Winchester, Weapons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 01:24:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15132014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: They're not very gentle people to begin with.





	Swear

**Author's Note:**

> MANNNNNNN,,, HOW COULD I NOT ADD WINCEST IN THIS? I HAD TO. MY PROBLEMATIC DORKS. PROBLEMATIC SOULMATES. EVERYTHING'S PROBLEMATIC. Okay I'll stop. I've loved them since like 2012 I think (both Wincest and Destiel and Sastiel and Wincestiel,,, I don't have a problem) and anyway thanks for reading! Thoughts/comments welcome!

 

031\. Swear

*

" _Ow_!" Dean cringes visibly when the edge of Sam's newly sharpened pocket-knife slices diagonally across a vein. "Fuck, Sammy…"

"Knock it off, you're _fine_."

He glowers up at him, lips thinning as Sam patiently holds the ceremonial bowl underneath Dean's forearm, catching what he requires. The living blood from Archangel Michael's vessel.

"This spell better _goddamn_ work…"

"It will," Sam reassures him. "We get rid of the all-powerful monster, save everybody in town, and then you can go back to scoping out Tinder."

Dean scoffs, wrinkling his nose. "I don't need a _Tinder_ , man," he protests, flashing one of Dean's usual _shit-eating_ grins. "I got me a oversized lumberjack with puppy dog eyes and 8-pack _and_ a real 6-pack in the freezer. I'm all set for tonight."

Heat races up Sam's neck and his face. God, why does Dean have to be like this at the worst time?

Not that the idea of _fucking_ his brother until he's reached that aching fullness, sloppily pulling back to the tip when Sam's _ready_ and coming all over Dean's raw-red, stretched rim, isn't appealing.

It's _too_ good.

"Shit," he curses, placing down the bowl and crowding Dean on the sofa, accepting the eager, filthy-hot kiss and thrusting down on Dean's hips.

They'll kill the fucking monster, and do _fucking_.

Maybe not in that order.

*

 

**Author's Note:**

> 100 Prompts - Table 3 [here](https://78.media.tumblr.com/7175fd38dd4c079b939894a04e20635f/tumblr_p9o091wDyg1qh1cr6o1_540.gif). Link to all tables [here](https://100-situations.livejournal.com/573083.html).


End file.
